


A Runners High

by Limence



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limence/pseuds/Limence
Summary: A Dave Strider fan fiction in the second person. (This is my first time sort of writing in second person so I hope it's well executed.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I had started writing last year. I had scrapped the idea but now I'm rewriting it in hopes of making it better. As most of you know, Florida is currently falling victim to the harsh winds of Hurricane Irma. I live along the southwest cost and we've recieved a mandatory evacuation and i'm currently spending my weekend at my grandmother's in hopes of staying safe from the storm. However, this doesn't ensure that my cardboard box of a home will make it through the storm. Anyways, I'm writing this in hopes of easing my anxiety. I dont know what's going to happen to my home (though I'm sure it might flood) so I'm trying to distract myself from what may or may not happen. So yeah, I hope whoever reads this enjoys.

_**Monotonous** _

_(adj) dull, tedious, repetitive_

Christmas lights and decorations were set up all along the cascade mall in Burlington, Washington. There were five days before the actual holiday and people were emptying out the stores, purchasing last minute gifts. As people made traffic to get by, you found yourself staring in a window display. Behind the glass were flashing bright colored lights that called upon the attention of anyone who passed it. Frilly dressed in various shades were aligned, though all you could see was youself in the reflection. Chills crawled down your spine as you were reminded of hands around your throat, your reason for being here. 

Your name is Dave Strider and you hug youself in desperate need of a coat. Issue was you only had an empty bus pass and about two hundred dollars on you. After recieving some nerve wracking news, you had made the impulsive decision to run a way from your life in Houston. You had almost regretted your decision until you saw youself in that reflection, your old self. "Never again." You spoke silently to youself before you zipped up your thin sweater and walked away from the display.  



	2. Drapetomania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so guess who didn't die :) My apartment fortunately didn't drown either. My walls had to be cut open and dried out and my time off was extended from two days to a week and a half. It was nice to catch up on things, however the workload at school had piled on since we've been cut down on time. Anyways, no need to dwell over what's past. It called the past for a reason.

Drapetomania  
(n) an overwhelming urge to run away

With nowhere to go, you made the all night trip from Cascade to Burlington. It was a nice area. The suburbs turned out to be far from what you had expected. As you walked you noticed a highschool with students entering it. It appeared that schools in Washington started earlier than those in Texas. You wondered if this school was any better than yours, probably was considering the area and required uniform. You took a moment to examine the exterior before walking away. That concluded things, it was definitely better.  
Smoke twisted and curled as it crawled through the cold air and away from the cigarette that confined it. A blue eyed boy in uniform drew the cancer stick back to his lips, taking a final hit before tossing the butt to the ground. Those crystal lake eyes pinned you in your place before they quickly lost interest. He straightened from his slouched position against his car and climbed into it. This guy was probably late, which reminded you of how careless you were back in Texas. You should've taken your classes more seriously.  
Anyways, watching that guy had you craving for a good cigarette. You refrain though. Knowing better than to waste the little money you have. So you continue on aimlessly. The streets were clear, probably because while students were at school, parents were away at work. Although it was peaceful, you already missed the busy streets throughout the city. You miss the noise and your friends, but you had to leave. Home was no longer a safe place for you anymore.  
You didn't have many options here in Washington. It was either grow a pair and call up the aunt you haven't seen in years or sleep on a bench somewhere. Considering your choices, you were probably going with the latter of the two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this little preview. I'll be working on this as much as I can. Let's just hope the connection allows me to post.


End file.
